Der Seelenhandel
by It's me just me
Summary: Meine zweite FF, ich hasse Summarys, man kann auch nichts schreiben ohne was zu verraten. Sie handelt von Hermine....Sagen wir es so Bitte Reviewt, egal ob gut oder schlecht
1. Ankunft

Jop, also meine zweite FF

sie spiel unabhängig von irgendwelchen Büchern und handelteigentlich fast nur von Hermine. Sie ist bald zu ende.

Bitte reviewt ordentlich, egal ob gut oder schlecht

DER SEELENHANDEL

»Ach ist das hier herrlich.« Hermine war gerade erst angekommen. Barfuss und in einem Sommerkleid rannte sie den Strand entlang, das Meer sah so verlockend aus, dass sie sich kurzerhand das Kleid auszog und ihren neuen Bikini einweihte. Sie sprang ins Meer und quiekte vor Freude, als kühlenden Wellen gegen ihre Beine schlugen und sie tauchte unter. Als sie eine Weile geschwommen war und endlich zum Strand zurückkehrte, sah sie sich zum ersten mal genau um. Ihre Eltern lagen weit vom Strand entfernt, an der steinernen Mauer, die den Strand von den Geschäften trennte. Der Strand war nicht sonderlich voll. Zumindest nicht so voll, wie sie es auf Mallorca waren. Es waren ihre ersten Ferien seit langem, in denen sie ihren Zauberstab nicht mitgenommen hatte. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, die Ferien voll und ganz als Muggel zu führen. Ihre Eltern hatten diesen Urlaub gebucht, um endlich mal wieder Zeit mit ihrer Tochter zu verbringen. Das wollte Hermine ihnen nicht vermiesen und eigentlich genoss sie es auch.

Gerade nahm sie sich das achtlos hingeworfene Handtuch von Stein und trocknete sich ab, als sie den Blick bemerkte. Sie drehte sich langsam zur Seite und bemerkte eine kleine Gruppe Jugendlicher, die sie aufmerksam studierten. Allesamt waren sie in ihrem Alter. Vielleicht konnte man bei einigen ein oder zwei Jahre drauf oder abrechen, aber größtenteils waren sie alle um die 16 Jahre alt.

Da Hermine es nun mal nicht leiden konnte beobachtet zu werden, ging sie auf die Gruppe zu, die es anscheinend nicht unhöflich fanden, sie weiterhin anzustarren.

»Hallo? Hab ich irgendwas auf dem Kopf oder zwischen den Zähnen?«

Mürrische begrüßte sie die Gruppe und hoffte, ihnen würde endlich auffallen, dass sie nicht der Typ war, der sich gern begaffen ließ.

»Wie heißt du?« Ein Junge, Hermine schätzte ihn auf 17 Jahre, stand auf und blickte sie an. Er war eine Kopf größer als sie und sah nicht wie ein Tourist aus. Auch sein Akzent sprach dafür, dass er hier geboren war.

» Warum willst du das wissen?« Sie hatte nicht die Absicht ihm seinen Namen zu sagen. Nicht bevor ihr hier einiges erklärt hatte.

» Du siehst jemandem Ähnlich. Jemanden den wir alle kennen. « Er machte eine ausschweifende Bewegung und schloss die gesamte Gruppe in seine Worte mit ein.

Wenn jetzt irgendeine abfällige Bemerkung kommt, wenn er mich jetzt mit einem Hasen oder sonst was vergleicht, dann hetz ich ihm einen Fluch auf dem Hals.

Sie überlegte schon, welchen Fluch sie nehmen wolle, da fielen ihr sieden heiß drei Dinge ein, die das Vorhaben zum scheitern brachten. Grund Nummer 1, sie hatte ihren Zauberstab zu Hause gelassen, Grund Nummer 2, sie hatte ihren Eltern indirekt versprochen nicht zu Zaubern, und zuletzt Grund Nummer 3, sie war nicht volljährig. Durfte also noch gar nicht außerhalb der Schule zaubern.

Missmutig sah sie den Jungen an, der nun auch wieder zum Gespräch ansetzte. »Ich glaube das ist schwer zu erklären. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns morgen noch mal hier treffen. Also wir sind hier jeden Tag. Hast du morgen etwas besonderes mit deiner Familie vor? Oder lässt sich ein Treffen einrichten. Es könnte allerdings etwas länger dauern.«

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Sie war erst wenige Minuten auf der Insel, da wurde sich schon von einer Sekte eingeladen in deren tiefste Geheimnisse eingeweiht zu werden. So kam es ihr jedenfalls vor. Skeptisch beobachtete sie die Gruppe, überdachte alles noch mal und nahm schlussendlich die hingehaltene Hand und stimmte so zu.

Sie lächelte ein bisschen, doch keiner der Umstehen erwiderte es. Bis auf einen kleinen Jungen, der ihr jetzt erst auffiel. Er hatte die ganze Zeit hinter einem hochgewachsenem Mädchen gestanden und kam nun lächelnd auf sie zu. Die winzigen Hände ausgestreckt und das übliche Zahnlückenlächeln kleiner Kinder aufgesetzt. Das Mädchen hatte gerade erst bemerkt, dass sich der Junge selbstständig gemacht hatte und wollte ihn zurückhalten. Doch er war schon außer Reichweite. Einige Schritte vor Hermine geriet er jedoch ins Straucheln und fiel hin. Sofort sprang sie einen Schritt nach vorne und hob ihn hoch. Er lachte und strahlte das Touristenmädchen an.

»Lass ihn runter.« Die Stimme des hochgewachsenen Mädchens war eisig und duldete keinen Wiederspruch.

Sofort setzte sie ihn ab und setzte an sich zu entschuldigen.

»Sorry, ich wollte...es war nur...er...« Hermine kam sich blöd vor, sie wusste selbst nicht warum sie stotterte. Sie wusste auch gar nicht warum sie sich entschuldigen sollte. Langsam stakste er wieder zurück und wurde dort zärtlich, wie von einer Mutter empfangen.

»Gut,« der Junge von vorhin ergriff wieder das Wort. »Dann sehen wir uns morgen. So gegen 9?«

»9 klingt gut.« Hermine startete einen neuen Versuch und lächelte. Die beiden Jungen, mit denen sie bereits Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte lächelten zurück. Das Mädchen jedoch warf ihr einen kühlen Blick zu.

Verwirrt verschwand sie und ging zu ihren Eltern zurück.

»Na schatz? Schon Freunde gefunden? Das ging ja schnell.« Ihr Mutter empfing sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

»Was? Ach die, hm...joa, kann man so sagen.« Freundschaft ist wohn nicht das richtige Wort dachte sie sich, wollte jedoch nicht ausgefragt werden.

»Sagt mal, wolltet ihr morgen irgendwas irrsinnig spannendes Unternehmen? «

Ihr Vater setzte sich auf und grinste. »Wir wollten morgen eigentlich eine Fahrradtour durch verschiedene Städte in der Umgebung machen. Ein Ganztagsausflug.«

Hermine stöhnte. Das klang ja aufregend.

»Na dann macht es euch ja nichts aus wenn ich nicht mitkomme oder? Ich würde auch sowieso nur die Tour vermiesen, da ich schlechte Laune bekommen, du weißt ja wie ich Fahrrad fahren hasse.« Mit einem unschuldigen Blick sah sie zu ihrer Mutter.

Ihre Eltern sahen sich an und Mrs. Granger seufzte.

»Wir hatten uns so gefreut etwas mit unserer Tochter zu unternehmen. Du weißt ja wie sehr wir dich vermissen, wenn du im Internat bist.«

»Ach Mama, wir haben doch noch ganze zwei Wochen. Da muss ich doch nicht auf so eine...« sie suchte nach einem neutralen Wort um einen Streit zu umgehen.

» interessante Fahrradtour mit.«

Nach wenigen Minuten waren ihre Eltern weichgekocht und Hermine hatte den nächsten Tag frei.

Voller Freude lief sie zurück in ihr Hotel. An der Rezeption verlangte sie einen Schlüssel für ihr Zimmer und betrat den Fahrstuhl. Die Vorhalle war vollgestopft mit Touristen. Kein Wunder bei so einem großen Hotel. Mit einem wohligen Schauer sah sie sich um. Der Ausblick war wunderbar. Sie war überwältigt und kurz davor vor Freude zu schreien. Dieser Urlaub würde wundervoll werden. Der Fahrstuhl fuhr in den 6. Stock und sie lief einen hellen Gang entlang. Während sie zu ihrem Zimmer, sie hatte ein eigenes bekommen, lief, fuhr sie spielerisch mit einer Hand an der rauen Sandsteinmauer entlang.

Eine Tür aus hellem Holz und einem goldumrandeten Spion empfing sie und schnell schlüpfte sie in ihr Zimmer.

Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, wer sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte und warum.

Joa, wenns euch gefällt gehts bald weiter. Ich kann schnell posten weil sie schon fast beendet ist. Es liegt an euch


	2. Briefe und das Buch

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, öffnete sie die Balkontür und gewährte einer warmen Briese eintritt. Sie schnappte sich eines der Bücher aus dem Koffer und setzte sich mit einer Cola auf den Balkon.

„Spektakuläre Tode berühmter Hexen und Zauberer"

Ein höchst interessantes Buch, Hermine hatte gerade die ersten 20 Seiten gelesen, als sie die Eulen bemerkte, die auf dem Geländer ihres Balkons landeten. Eine weiße Schleiereule.

Ein freudiges Kribbeln machte sich in ihr breit. Harrys Eule, daneben landete ein Steinkauz und ein Waldkauz. Sie hatten jeweils einen Brief an ihr Bein gekettet. Sie nahm die Briefe ab und füllte eine gläserne Schale mit Wasser.

Dankbar gurrten sie und machte sich über das Wasser her, während Hermine die Briefe öffnete.

Hi Hermine,

wie geht's dir so? Hoffe doch mal gut. Ich bin bei Ron im Fuchsbau (war ja nicht anders zu erwarten) und spielen täglich Quidditch. Ich hoffe du vermisst uns gehörig, wie es sich für Freunde gehört. Dann haben wir drei nämlich was gemeinsam. Kommst du die letzte Woche auch in die Winkelgasse? Wir haben uns diese Ferien noch gar nicht gesehen, und da dachten wir, wir verbringen sie gemeinsam dort. Dann können wir gleich für das nächste Jahr einkaufen und Neuigkeiten austauschen.

Viel Spaß noch, wo auch immer du steckst (du hast es uns nicht erzählt)

Ron und Harry

Schnell kritzelte sie eine Antwort

Hi ihr beiden,

na klar vermisse ich euch,

hier ist es einfach wunderbar. Ich bin zwar erst seit einigen Stunden hier,

aber trotz allem weiß ich, dass ich mich hier wohlfühlen werden.

Sobald etwas neues passiert schreibe ich es. Egal, ob wichtig oder unwichtig.

Ich versuche in die Winkelgasse zu kommen und freue mich schon darauf euch wiederzusehen.

Viel Spaß beim Quidditch.

Bis zur nächsten Eule.

Hermine.

Brief versiegelt und ab zur nächsten Post.

Der Brief war gelblich und aus Pergament. Das Wappen von Hogwarts war darauf zu sehen und es beinhaltete die Liste für das nächste Schuljahr. Schnell legte sie den Brief zur seite. Von ihren Freunden hatte sie einen Brief bekommen, von Hogwarts, doch von wem war der dritte?

Um auf des Rätsels Lösung zu kommen, öffnete sie den Brief.

Ein silbernes Medallion befand sich darin und glitt in ihre geöffnete Hand. Es war kalt und reichlich verziert. Neugierig wendete sie es und entdeckte eine winzige Gravur auf der Rückseite.

_In Liebe, N._

Hermine hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie versuchte das Medallion zu öffnen, doch sie konnte es nicht. Es war, als wäre es durch einen Bann versiegelt worden. Doch das konnte nicht sein. Niemand wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war, niemand, in der Umgebung. Sie nahm das beigelegte Blatt Papier aus dem Umschlag. Doch es stand nur ein Satz drauf.

_Es wird Zeit..._

Seltsam. Es war alles mehr als seltsam. Erst das heute morgen und der Brief jetzt. Sie beschloss auf diesen Brief nicht zu antworten. Sie lehnte sich entspannt zurück und versuchte sich erneut auf das buch zu konzentrieren. Doch als sie es nicht mehr schaffte, nahm sie das Medallion erneut in die Hand. Irgendeinen Zweck musste die ganze Sache doch haben. Es sah ziemlich teuer und alt aus. Sie ging ins Bad und legte sich das Amulett um den Hals. Eine sonderbare Wärme durchschoss sie.

»Seltsam...« Hermine wunderte sich. Es war alles so sonderbar. Sie war gespannt, was die restlichen Ferien noch so alles bringen würden.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie alleine am Strand oder auf dem Balkon, und mit ihren Eltern in der kleinen Stadt. Es war ein wundervoller Tag, doch ließen sie bestimmte Ereignisse einfach nicht mehr los. Ereignisse, deren Bedeutung sie später noch bemerken sollte.

Als es Abend wurde, und Hermine mit ihren Eltern auf dem Balkon beim Abendbrot saß, schwirrten ihr immer noch die heutigen Ereignisse im Kopf herum.

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Hermine, weil das Zimmer Sonnendurchtränkt war. Sie schaute auf den Wecker. 06:17. Sie stöhnte und drehte sich um, versuchte erneut einzuschlafen, aber es ging nicht. Sie war zu wach, drum nahm sie das Buch vom Schreibtisch und fing an zu lesen.

...Celine lebte im 17. Jahrhundert in einem Schloss in Perpignon. Ihr war das Schicksal einer Adeligen auferlegt, mit welchem sie nicht besonders glücklich gewesen war. Adelige sterben früh, und ebenso erging es auch ihr. Mit gerade mal 17 Jahren kam sie ums Leben, durch die Hand der eigenen Familie. Doch beginnen wir am besten an dem Tag, der das Schicksal der Prinzessin besiegelte. Alles begann an einem kalten Januarmorgen, als...

»HERMINE? Bist du schon wach?« Hermines Mutter klopfte an der Tür und rief sie zum Frühstück. »Ja ich komme gleich.« Sie schlug das Buch zu und warf sich den Morgenmantel über. Dann verließ sie ihr Zimmer und ging, mit ihren Eltern an jeweils einer Seite, zum Essen in der Frühstückshalle.

Der Tisch war reichlich gedeckt und fast alle Tische besetzt. An einem Tisch waren noch zwei Stühle frei, auf diese setzten sich Hermines Eltern und sie selbst setzte sich an den Nebentisch zu einer Gruppe Mädchen.

Sie blickte in die Runde und begegnete teils erfreuten und teils abweisenden Gesichtern. Sie hoffte dass sie relativ nett aufgenommen werden würde. Hermine stellte sich vor und auch ihre Gegenüber taten dies. Da bemerkte sie ein bekanntes Gesicht. Es war das Mädchen, dass ihr gestern schon so eisig entgegengetreten war. Lucille, hieß sie. Ein altmodischer Name, dachte Hermine und wand sich ihrem Essen zu, um den kühlen Blicken auszuweichen. Sie spießte ihre Frühstückseier mit der Gabel auf und zerstückelte sie. Lustlos stocherte sie noch eine Weile darin herum. Hunger hatte sie keinen und Eier aß sie nicht mehr, seit Fred und George ihr mal ein verzaubertes Ei aus Kaviar angeboten hatten. Seitdem hatte sie immer die Fischeier vor Augen und brachte keine bissen mehr von dem Zeugs runter. Doch das konnten ihre Eltern ja nicht wissen. Sie waren ja nie in Hogwarts und erzählt hatte sie ihnen das nicht. Drum war Hermine ihrer Mutter auch nicht böse, als sie mit dem Teller voller Eier ankam.

Nach wenigen Minuten stand Hermine auf, ging zum Nebentisch und verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern. »Wir sehn uns dann heute Abend nicht wahr?«

»Ja mein Schatz. Pass gut auf dich auf, nimm dein Handy mit, damit wir dich erreichen können und geh nicht zu weit vom Hotel weg.« Hermine stöhnte.

»Ja ist gut Mum. Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr.« Ihr Vater tätschelte über den buschigen Schopf und Hermine versuchte der riesigen hand auszuweichen. Ihre Eltern waren immer sehr komisch. Sie konnten es anscheinend immer noch nicht so recht verkraften, dass sie ihre Tochter nur einmal im Jahr sahen. Dass sie in den Ferien nicht nach Hause kommen wollte. Ihr Mutter warf sich vor, sie würden sich nicht gut genug um Hermine kümmern. Das war wohl auch der wahre Grund für den teuren Urlaub. Bevor ihre Eltern jedoch anfangen würden sie zum Abschied zu küssen, verschwand sie schnell in ihr Zimmer und packte ein paar Sachen ein. Es war nun 8 Uhr, sie hatte länger beim Frühstück gesessen, als gedacht. Sie schnappte sich den grünen Rucksack unter ihrem Bett und packte eine Packung Madeleines, eine Flasche Pepsi, ein wenig Geld und, natürlich, ein Buch ein. Dann verließ sie das Hotel. Was auch immer kommen sollte, warum auch immer sich diese Leute mit ihr treffen wollten. Hermine fühlte sich gewappnet. Festen Schrittes und mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen schlenderte sie zur Promenade.

Sie hatte noch eine gute halbe Stunde Zeit, bevor sie sich mit den seltsamen Jungs und Mädels treffen sollte. Hermine beschloss sich auf die sonnengewärmte Mauer zu setzen und ein weiteres mal in dem Buch zu lesen. Sie schlug es auf und blätterte eine Weile bis sie die vorherige Geschichte fand und wenige Sekunden später war sie in der Geschichte versunken.

Alles begann an einem kalten Januarmorgen, als Celine beschloss sich über die Gebote ihrer Eltern hinwegzusetzen und Kontakt mit dem einfachen Volk, wie ihre Eltern zu sagen pflegte, auf zu nehmen. So schrieb sie in ihrem Zimmer einen Brief, steckte diesen in eine Flache. Als ihre Eltern mal wieder mit wichtigeren Dingen als ihren Töchtern beschäftigt waren, entschied Celine sich dazu, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Sie lief zu einem kleinen Bach, der die Gärten des Schlosses durchquerte und dann wieder in die Stadt der normalen Leute reiste. Die junge Prinzessin warf die Worte ins Wasser und sah der Flasche zu, wie sie Flussabwärts schwamm. Doch schon einen Augenblick später bemerkte sie, dass der hölzerne Zaun, ihren Brief festhielt. So blieb ihr nichts anders übrig, als sich einen Ast abzubrechen und solange gegen die Flasche zu schlagen, bis sie endlich durch die Holzlatte passte und auf nimmer wiedersehen verschwand. Sie rechnete nicht wirklich damit, dass sie jemals eine Antwort bekommen sollte, geschweige denn, dass es jemand lesen würde, doch die Tatsache, dass sie etwas geschrieben hatte, was nicht innerhalb der Schlosswände bleiben würde, etwas, was jemand unbekanntest lesen könnte, diese Tatsache beruhigte Celine enorm und sie fühlte sich längst nicht mehr so gefangen. Sie hatte eine Möglichkeit gefunden mit dem Volk zu sprechen. Auch wenn sie nie eine Antwort empfangen würde, Celine würde immer wieder Flaschen abschicken und somit ihren Kummer wegspülen.

So ging es viele Wochen. Celine schrieb auf, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, richtete dies an irgendjemand Fremden und warf die Flasche in den Fluss.

Es war ein sonniger Tag, als Celine erneut runter zum Fluss ging. Sie wollte die Flasche gerade ins kühle Nass werfen, als sie etwas entdeckte. Dort, am Zaun, tänzelte beharrlich eine schlanke Weinflasche. Es war keine der Flaschen, die Celine immer abschickte, nein, sie kam ganz deutlich nicht aus dem Schloss. Hatte ihr vielleicht doch jemand geschrieben?

Zu gerne hätte Hermine noch weitergelesen, doch mit einem Blick auf die Uhr merkte sie, dass es höchste Zeit war. Es war 5 vor 9 Uhr und schließlich musste sie noch zum Strand hinunter. Eilig stopfte sie das Buch in ihren Rucksack und stieg die Sandigen Treppen hinab.


End file.
